Schedule and Spontaneity
by empty-the-sky
Summary: "So, now that we're married, sex can occur at any time? Like, we can be brushing our teeth, and suddenly your minty-fresh tongue is in my mouth? No, thank you." A little snippet of Sheldon and Amy's love life after marriage. M Rated.
1. Schedule

**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **I put this story on a new title due to its M rating.**

 **Also, I love the fact that Sheldon mentioned having Amy's tongue in his mouth. What a fun tidbit. I can imagine that they are a lot saucier that we see on the screen. LOL. Happy reading!**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise we would have already seen those sex scenes that I only can imagine, like in this story.**

* * *

"Why aren't you eating?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

The guys were having lunch at the cafeteria and Sheldon had been playing with his food without really eating it. He only ate the French fries so far which was weird since he usually so fussy about his nutrition intake, especially since marrying Amy. He seldom ate takeouts with the gang and preferred to eat Amy's home cooked meal at home because he said it was more beneficial for his brain and also tasted better. No one complained though, dinner without Sheldon's usual mean remarks and boring information was not something they would miss. Besides, Sheldon and Amy would join them later for the evening activities after dinner.

"There's onion on my burger and avocados on my salad," complained Sheldon.

"So? Just pick them then eat the food," said Howard.

"I can't. I still can taste and smell the onion, and I might accidentally eat the avocados," replied Sheldon, still playing with the food.

"You never complained about it before," said Raj.

"I just can't eat them today," replied Sheldon. "Or this Friday," he added.

The guys waited for him to explain further, however, he continued playing with his food. "Why not?" Leonard finally asked after a while.

"It's our coitus schedule and I have to be prepared. Onion has a strong taste and smell that can last which might ruin the mood, and Amy's allergic to avocados. What if she has an allergic reaction when my tongue is in her mouth because I had avocados for lunch?" Sheldon replied flatly.

Howard chocked on his food. Raj quickly tapped his back and handed him the bottle of water. Leonard sighed at his former roommate tendency of oversharing everything. It should not be surprising though since he kept them posted on his bathroom schedule.

"You have schedules for coitus?" Leonard asked but did not really mean it since he already knew the answer. Of course, he had. Sheldon had schedules for everything.

"I do."

"And Amy is alright with it?" Another polite follow up question. Of course, she was. She agreed to have sex once a year only on her birthday when they were still dating—it was more likely that she would agree to a more frequent schedule on coital activity after they were married.

"She wasn't at first. We had an argument on our honeymoon because of that. It was the first time we fought as a married couple," Sheldon replied, shrugging.

"Really? I didn't know that," said Leonard dumbfounded.

"I don't tell you everything, Leonard. I have Amy for that now," he scoffed. "Unless I need to complain about Amy to someone."

Leonard was about to argue but then he remembered that he just found out about Tam recently.

"It's actually not a bad idea. Maybe Bernie and I need to make a schedule as well. It's been hard for us to have some alone time because of the kids. And, now, Stuart and his girlfriend," said Howard. He shuddered a little at the thought of Stuart and Denise.

"Oh, maybe I can make the schedule for you!" replied Sheldon in excitement.

"No!" The other three guys screamed in unison.

"Fine. But I will say 'I told you so' complete with my haughty derision look when you come for help," he pouted.

"Anyway, how do you make Amy agree with you with the schedules?" Howard asked to divert the subject back to Sheldon's love life instead of his.

"She doesn't. She thought spontaneity is not bad and it would be okay to mix it up a little. However, she understood how schedules are important for me, so she said that I can make all the schedules I want but I shouldn't tell her about them," said Sheldon lovingly. Leonard noticed that his eyes grew softer every time she talked about Amy. "I created an algorithm that generates a pseudo-random schedule so that she won't know."

"That is genius. Therefore, you both get what you want; you get the schedules and she gets the 'spontaneity'," said Raj.

"I know," replied Sheldon smugly.

"What if she's not in the mood?" asked Howard.

"I always woo her to get her in the mood, but if she still says no, I'll adjust the schedule. If the lady says no, it means no. Although, she never said no. I mean, who can refuse to this," asked Sheldon replied, gesturing his hands up and down his body. "Which reminds me, I need you to drive me home a little early, Leonard."

"Why can't you ask Amy to do it?" Leonard groaned.

"It should be a surprise for her. She wants the spontaneity, remember? I have to prepare everything."

"You just need to shave and it's all good." Howard snickered.

Sheldon only shook his head. "I have the plan to cook her dinner and make sure everything's romantic," said Sheldon. "And FYI, I did shave this morning. See you at four, Leonard," he added, standing up and throwing his remaining untouched food on the bin.

"For someone like Sheldon, it is pretty romantic," said Raj.

"Why don't you drive him later then?" Leonard offered.

"Oh, no, thank you. Sheldon is your problem."

* * *

"Thank you for driving me, Leonard. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused," Sheldon said politely as they walked up the stairs.

"Did Amy make you say that?" asked Leonard. Sheldon said 'thank you' and 'sorry' a lot lately although Amy had to remind him sometimes.

"She did. Her exact words were 'Be careful. Don't forget to say thank you and sorry for the trouble to Leonard' when I informed her that I'll be leaving early with you."

Leonard often felt grateful for Amy's presence in Sheldon's life. He was becoming a lot more tolerable and although he still sometimes a pain in the ass, he had Amy to put him in place. "Well, you're welcome. I might do something romantic for Penny as well later. See you tomorrow," said Leonard as he closed his apartment's door.

Sheldon opened the door of his apartment's door and was greeted by an empty room. He took a deep breath and got ready.

* * *

Amy climbed up the stairs slowly. She had wished so many times that the elevator would be fixed soon. Or that Sheldon would not oppose so much to the idea of moving into a house just so she did not have to walk up and down three flight of stairs every day. She was hoping to order dinner since she felt pretty tired to prepare it herself. She also looked forward to a long bath afterward.

"Well, hello," Sheldon greeted her from the kitchen as she opened the door. He looked at his watch and said, "Right on time."

"Hi. Are you preparing dinner?" asked Amy, feeling grateful. She put her purse and jacket on the chair near the door. She walked to him to give him a quick hug and he gave a peck on her cheek. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I have prepared a bath for you. Why don't you have a relaxing bath while I finish this up," replied Sheldon, gently shooing her to the bedroom.

Amy did not argue. She was surprised to see that Sheldon had prepared everything when she entered the bathroom. He had filled the tub, put the bubble bath, and lighted her favorite candle. All Amy had to do was simply stripping out of her clothes and getting into the tub, which she did wholeheartedly. She sighed happily when the warm water greeted her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Sheldon was spoiling her and she was not going to complain. The last time he cooked her dinner and spoiled her they ended up making love.

Amy suddenly opened her eyes. She wondered whether it was possible that Sheldon did all that on purpose. She remembered that he made schedules for their lovemaking and it just came to her attention that each of their intimate bedroom activities always began with him being all sweet and romantic. True to his words, he never told her the schedules so everything always felt spontaneous to her.

Now that she knew his intention, Amy thought she could surprise him back. He hated surprises, but Amy had a feeling he would like this one.

* * *

Sheldon was just finished setting up the plates on the dining table when he heard the light steps of Amy entering the room. He quickly turned to greet her. "Did you have a pleasant bath? I hope you're…" His voice trailed off when he saw her. "Starving," he finished his words meekly.

Stood before him, Amy Farrah Fowler in a red silk nightgown he never seen before. It was a spaghetti strap one that stopped in her mid-thighs, a lot shorter than her usual ones. The low-cut showed a lot of her cleavage, left so little to the imagination—not that he needed to, he remembered each and every single curve of her body. Still, he could not stop looking at her.

"I hope you don't mind I'm wearing this. I thought that since I've taken a bath, there's no point in changing into my daily clothes," she said innocently. She could see the effect the nightgown she wore on Sheldon. And clearly, this time he liked her surprise.

"Is that new?" he asked, gulping.

"Yes. I just bought it last week. Do you like it?" Amy did a twirl. The action gave him a glimpse of a matching red underwear she wore.

Sheldon opened his mouth but found he had lost his words, so he only nodded eagerly.

His reaction gave Amy a boost of energy, she no longer felt tired or hungry. Well, she was hungry but not for food.

She walked slowly to him. When she was in front of me, she took a step closer, causing her chest to press just slightly on his. He just watched her and felt like he was unable to move.

"I know you've prepared dinner but I was wondering if we could have _dessert_ first," she said, looking up.

That position gave Sheldon the first-class view of what Amy was hidden under her nightgown. Again, Sheldon found himself unable to talk so he just nodded.

"You know I need your verbal consent," she said, running her finger on his exposed forearm causing his whole body to tingle.

"Yes," he managed to say.

A smile lit up her face. She held onto his arms and stood on her tiptoes. Sheldon understood the cue. Placing his hands on her waist, he met her lips in the middle. Their tongues quickly danced around each other. He felt she completely leaned her body on his, her mounds pressed hard on his chest. He gripped her waist tighter. His brain told him to go to the bedroom but the couch was closer, so he led her there, still kissing her. Amy let out a delighted squeal when he carefully dragged her to his lap.

They continued to kiss. His hands were busy touching and caressing her body. He pulled the straps of her nightgown aside and started kneading the flesh underneath. When kissing her lips was not enough, he started kissing her neck and working his way down to her hard nipples. Amy moaned and arched her back, lifting her breasts to him. He welcomed it, greedily licking and toying the peaks with his mouth and hand at the same time—alternating to each breast, giving the same attention to each one. Amy was grinding herself hard on him. He would had already lost it if it were not for the pants he still wore, which reduce the effect of the friction just a little. He let Amy had her moment while still giving her the attention she needed until she writhed around and screamed his name in pleasure. He released her nipple from his mouth and pulled her to rest on him. Amy's breath was rapid on his neck, he stroked her hair until her breath became steady.

"The door is not locked," he said, breaking the silence.

"Is that what you're thinking right now?" she mumbled on his neck.

"I'm thinking I don't want anyone to interrupt our evening. You know how our friends slash neighbors could be, they never knocked."

Amy chuckled. "To be fair, we often barge in as well."

"Yes, but I don't want any of them seeing you like this."

"Like what?" she sat, sitting up.

Sheldon looked her body up and down, stared longer on her chest. "Like this."

Amy looked down and realized that her nightgown was pulled down to her waist, no longer covering her upper body. She was about to fix it and pull the strap back when he stopped her hand.

"Could you leave it like that?" he asked. "And maybe, lock and deadbolt the door?"

Amy nodded. She climbed down off of him and did as he asked. Still, bare-chested, she walked back to him and stood in front of him. "Do you want him to take it all off?" she offered.

"Just, um, leave it like that, please? I love to see the color on your body," he said sheepishly.

His bashfulness despite what they had done not a minute ago turned her on all over again. She looked at his eyes as it grew wider when she knelt down between his legs. He gasped when her fingers brushed on his erection when she unhooked his belt and unzipped his pants. He lifted his bottom slightly as she pulled down both his pants and underwear at the same time. She let them pooled down on his ankles and Sheldon did not have the time to care as she took him in the mouth.

He groaned and involuntarily closed his eyes. He quickly opened his eyes back and looked down because he needed to see Amy. The view was magnificent. He watched as his manhood emerged and disappeared in her mouth. He cried softly as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft—he felt like he was going to explode.

He stopped her before it was over because as much as he enjoyed it, he wanted—no, he needed—to feel Amy. He grabbed her hand and led her to stand, then carefully pulled down her underwear but let the nightgown on—he was not kidding when he said he loved the color on her, the contrast of red on her pale skin was amazing.

He guided her down to sit on his lap and kissed her hard. He did not care where her mouth was thirty seconds ago, he just had to kiss her. Their lips parted for a moment when she tried to pull his t-shirts, he helped her and took off both of his t-shirts carelessly and threw them on the floor. They resumed the kiss until Amy took the initiative to explore his neck and chest. It drove him mad. He pressed her body close, their lower parts were free from any barrier, her core rubbing against his member.

Amy then lifted herself using his shoulders as a grip. Sheldon put his hand on her waist to keep her steady and the other hand on his shaft to keep it in place. She slowly lowered herself. Moans filled the room. Amy started rocking herself up and down, slowly at first. Her pert breasts bounced with each movement. Sheldon reached one of them with his mouth, lightly nibbling the peak. Amy moaned, her movement turned faster. The sensation was almost too much for him and he was not sure if he could hold it any longer. He moved one of his hand and reached the nub that always drove her crazy then started to rub it vigorously. It was not long until he felt her wall tightened and she screamed his name in ecstasy. Sheldon soon followed her, releasing himself inside her with a loud groan on her neck.

They stayed like their position for a moment, catching their breath.

"You're ruining my plan," Sheldon broke the silence. His tone let her know that he did not mind actually.

"Thanks to this new nightgown," Amy muttered. She nuzzled her face on his neck.

He stroked her back lovingly. "It's not only the nightgown. It's you. The nightgown is a plus point."

"Yeah, it's a good thing I bought it before our coitus schedule." Amy slowly detached herself from him and stood. She winced a little at the sensation before fixing her nightgown.

"You knew today's the schedule?" he said in surprise. He stood and put back his pants.

"Well, you always prepared a romantic dinner for me every time we have sex. You did it again this evening, so I put two and two together. Honestly, I was pretty nervous walking out of the bedroom wearing this. Imagine I was wrong, that would be embarrassing," she chuckled.

"It would have ended with the same result. There's no way I could resist that." Sheldon stared at her bending down to take his undershirt on the floor.

"Yeah, but I know how you are with schedules. I can't risk it." She handed it to him and he quickly wore it despite he was not a big fan of wearing the same clothes he had worn before.

"Amy, I know I have prepared schedules for lovemaking. But that doesn't mean you don't have a say at all."

"I hope you're not saying that because I'm still wearing this," said Amy, pointing to the revealing nightgown she wore.

"Of course not."

"Hey, hey! My eyes are up here," Amy replied, snapping her fingers.

"Of course not," Sheldon repeated after averting his gaze from her body to her face.

She chuckled. Still holding his t-shirt in her hand, Amy decided to wear it since she felt a little chill. Sheldon did not seem to mind. "Let me get myself clear. Are you saying that I can ask to have a coitus with you even though it's not on your schedule?" she asked, to which Sheldon nodded. "Do I have to tell you twenty-four hours beforehand about it?"

That sounded like a trick question to Sheldon. He knew Amy was not a big fan of scheduled coitus, that was why she told him to keep it to himself. However, she was smart and she quickly picked the signs. Soon, it would no longer felt that spontaneous to her. He realized he had to compromise. "I-I guess a little spontaneity isn't that bad. Just, please, be patient with me. I'm still learning to get used to this."

Her face softened. "Oh, Sheldon. I promise I will not push you. This is new to me too," she said, rubbing his arms softly.

"I love you." He gave a peck on her lips.

"Love you too. So, dinner?" Amy asked.

"What? We're not animals, Amy. Shower first," he replied, leading her to the bathroom.

* * *

 **There will be another chapter related to this story, at least that's the plan. LOL.**

 **Thank you for reading. A little kind word would be lovely.**


	2. Spontaneity

" _Are you suggesting spontaneity?"_

" _I-I guess, yeah."_

" _So, now that we're married, sex can occur at any time? Like, we can be brushing our teeth, and suddenly your minty-fresh tongue is in my mouth? No, thank you."_

* * *

 **Someone asked in which episode Sheldon mentioned about the tongue thing but since they're commented as guest, I couldn't reply it. So, here's my answer: Season 12 Episode 01 The Conjugal Configuration. Noticed that Sheldon said "Like, we can be brushing out teeth, and suddenly** _ **your minty-fresh tongue is in my mouth**_ **?", which is also quoted in the description of this story. Although maybe I just overthink things. LOL.**

 **Anyway, here's the second chapter.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"So, are you guys ready for a couple of hours of fun? And by fun, I mean Fortnite," asked Sheldon excitedly. The guys had agreed to play Fortnite in teams that evening. He had been urging the other guys to make the time dedicated to playing games like they used to do. It was getting harder for them to do that lately, especially now with Raj planning the wedding, Howard with his two children, his and Amy's research on asymmetry, and Leonard and his… to be honest, Sheldon was not sure what Leonard was doing lately. He did not mind though. At least Leonard was there when he and Amy were crushed because some Russian scientist disapproved their theory, he was also there and supported them when they decided to continue the asymmetry research with the different approach.

"Yes!" The other guys cheered in unison. They had prepared everything, and by everything, they meant they had asked permission from their significant others.

They set their computers ready and was about to start when a ping was heard from Sheldon's phone. He read the incoming message and suddenly looked weird.

"What's wrong?" asked Leonard.

"Nothing, it's just Amy," he replied, trying to hold back the twitch on his face. Shortly after, another ping was heard. He quickly read another incoming message and looked agitated. "I'm sorry, gentlemen. But I have to go home now," he said, turning off his laptop immediately.

"What's wrong? Is Amy okay?" asked Raj worriedly.

"She's fine. She's just informed me that she is reading a paper on atomic spectroscopy at the moment," replied Sheldon.

"But why would you need to go home just because of that? We're about to start playing. You reminded us so many times about this," said Howard. Although, he actually did not really mind with Sheldon leaving. He could not stop thinking about Bernadette and the kids. Funny how he felt like he could use a break when he was at home, but his mind could not stop thinking about them when he was away. Sheldon leaving meant that they could go home early and he could be home with his family sooner.

"Come on, Howard. You're married, you'll understand," replied Sheldon, raising his eyebrows knowingly. When Howard's flat face did not change, Sheldon sighed. "She's clearly seducing me."

"Umm, but she's just telling you that she's reading some science paper," said Howard.

"Exactly!" Sheldon cried.

"Okay, I don't get it. Leonard, what is he talking about?" asked Howard to Leonard, frowning at Sheldon.

Unfortunately, Leonard did understand. "It's like sexting in their little world," he explained.

"Ah, it makes sense." Howard nodded.

"You mean you never sexting with your wife?" asked Sheldon to Howard. "I understand if Leonard and Penny don't do it, I mean it's Penny, who are we kidding," said Sheldon. His comment earned a protest from Leonard which he ignored. "But you and Bernadette are both scientists, although you're only an engineer. You really never have a sexy talk? You should do it, it will spice things up in the bedroom," he continued.

"Oh, trust me, we have," said Howard, glaring at nothing creepily while he looked back to the roleplay he did with his wife. "Although, we definitely have a different meaning on sexy talk."

"What is sexier than science?" asked Sheldon. He did not understand what else could be sexier than science. Science fiction was sexy, but it had the word science in it, so his point remained. Amy was sexy, but she was almost as super smart as him and spoke his language which was science. The point still remained.

"I can give you a list," replied Howard, looked creepy again.

"Or you don't and we let Sheldon go home and not talking about this," Leonard suggested. The conversation had turned weird. He did not really want to spend the evening listening to Howard and Sheldon talking about sex. It was only recently when he was completely okay acknowledging that Sheldon was a sexual creature, and it still made him felt uneasy. Although he understood the definition of Sheldon and Amy's sexy talk, that was the kind of things they did behind the closed door. Especially since Sheldon found intelligence sexy. Come to think of it, maybe Leonard did too. That brought him back to the memory when Penny played the nerd on the bed. He took a mental note to ask Penny wear that thick glasses again sometimes.

"Very well. Rain check?" Sheldon told the guys.

"Wait, I thought you have schedules for sex? Suddenly you're breaking rules now that you're married," asked Raj suddenly. He was the only one who minded Sheldon leaving. Anu had to work so he was all alone. But he thought maybe he could go to Howard's later to kill the time until he was tired and it was time to go home.

"I'm not breaking the rules, I'm simply adapting to changes. Besides, it's my job as a husband to cater my wife's needs," replied Sheldon defensively.

"Oh, what a sacrifice you have made, Sheldon!" Howard commented mockingly. "Do you want us to help to make excuses for Amy?" he asked innocently.

"Howard, that's enough." Leonard knew that Howard was teasing Sheldon although the man in question might not realize it. "It's okay, Sheldon, you can leave. We'll just do this some other time."

"Thank you for understanding, Leonard. And Howard, it's not a sacrifice. I very much enjoy coital activities with Amy as well, which were always very satisfying. For both of us. And I know because it was my name she screamed when she reached orgasms and she never pretended. And we do that for hours!" Sheldon wondered if he shared too much. Amy had taught him about boundaries and warned him that people were nosy but there were things they did not need to know. But he knew that Howard was teasing him and he did not like it, so he shook the guilt away. "Anyway, have a good night, gentlemen," said Sheldon, quickly getting up and taking his laptop with him. "I know I'll have one," he muttered under his breath as he closed the apartment's door.

"While I think it's pretty romantic of Sheldon to change his schedules for Amy, I can't help but feeling that he's bragging about his sex life," Raj commented when Sheldon's gone. The guys nodded in agreement. "Well, shall we continue without him?" asked Raj.

"Yes. And I suggest we turn up the volume," replied Leonard. "He wasn't kidding when he said Amy screams his name when they have sex. And trust me, it's not something you want to hear."

* * *

About an hour later, Howard and Raj were exchanging goodbyes to Leonard in front of 4A as it was getting late. Despite Howard's initial thought on his wife and children, it disappeared quickly as they started playing and he soon engrossed in the game. Suddenly, they heard weird noises and squeals from the apartment next door.

" _Oh, Amy, you Vixen. Read this part to me again."_

" _With pleasure, Doctor Cooper."_

" _Oh, little lady, say that again and I'll teach you about pleasure."_

Amy's giggles heard through the hallway which later followed by what seemed like a moan. Their eyes widened at the realization about what happened inside.

"Wow, Sheldon wasn't kidding when he said they do that for hours," said Raj.

"Maybe he _is_ really a robot," replied Howard in horror. "Anyway, good luck!" He tapped Leonard's shoulder and quickly running down the stairs with Raj following close behind him.

* * *

What Sheldon did not tell his friends was what Amy actually said on her text.

 _How's the boys' night so far? I'm reading this_ _atomic spectroscopy paper you brought home. Guess what I'm wearing while reading it._ — Amy

 _The wedding ring ;)_ — Amy

Amy informing him she was reading that paper could make his mind distracted and he would not be able to focus on the game the entire evening. He still would not be able to focus on the game if Amy did not send the following text since he would be wondering what she was wearing the whole evening—he needed closure. She told him to guess, but he was not good at guessing, especially about one's garments, even if it was Amy's. So, her following up text was a bless and a curse. On the one hand, he got his answer. But on the other hand, it made him want to go home immediately. Maybe it was not that bad though, the guys did not seem to mind anyway. And the image of Amy wore nothing but the wedding ring, reading an atomic spectroscopy paper, appeared on his mind right away. His eidetic memory did not fail to imagine the perfect curve of her body. He knew he could not survive the night. He gave the guys a poor excuse about his wife's needs, but deep down, he knew he needed her to attend to his needs as well.

Sheldon took a deep breath as he opened his apartment door. He entered quickly and closed the door to block the view from the outside in case she was on the couch. Fortunately, the living room was empty, which, surprisingly, he found rather disappointing as well. He was really that impatient to see her. He walked quietly to the bedroom and leaned on the opened door.

The most magnificent view greeted her. Amy, sitting on their bed, reading a science paper. Her body was covered with the blanket until under her chin. Her brows were frowning and she seemed to focus on her reading.

"I thought you said you're only wearing your wedding ring," said Sheldon, breaking the silence.

She averted her gaze and noticed he was home. She was too absorbed in the paper while waiting for him. "I am." She lowered the blanket a little to show just enough of her bare shoulders.

"That's cheating. I recall you didn't mention anything about the blanket." Sheldon walked to the edge of the bed, and slowly pull the blanket down, revealing what was underneath.

The blanket crept down her body slowly. Amy gasped when it reached her breasts and lightly grazed her sensitive nipples, which with the combination of full exposure to the cold air, went hard instantly.

It was Sheldon's turn to gasp. He stopped midway with the blanket on her stomach. It took so much of his self-control to not take her right there and then. Amy just looked at him, her breath became rapid. Sheldon continued to pull down the blanket, presenting him with a fully naked Amy Farrah Fowler. He had seen her naked many times, but he would never get tired of it. He took in the view and stored it in his memory.

Sheldon put the blanket aside. "Read it to me, Amy," he told her.

"Uh, what?" She looked confused.

"Read the paper," he repeated.

"Um, okay." Still naked on the bed, Amy read it aloud. However, she stopped when she saw that Sheldon was taking off his t-shirt.

"Did I tell you to stop?" he asked sternly.

Amy gulped. The dominance in Sheldon's words and actions was somehow turned her on. She continued to read and tried her best to keep her voice steady. She stole glances at Sheldon stripping in front of her and she could feel his eyes on her the whole time. He did it slowly and carefully folded the discarded clothes each time.

However, Amy could not help to pause her reading and watch him escaping from his trousers. She noticed that that activity was also affecting him—proved by the bulge in his pants. Finally, he peeled his last barrier slowly, making sure his wife enjoyed the show. Amy placed her hand on her mouth to hold back the 'hoo' that almost escaped when his erection sprang free. Now they were both naked, looking at one another with dilated eyes.

"Keep reading, Amy," said Sheldon.

In other times, Amy would be annoyed when he told him to do things. But not right now. Not when he was crawling towards her from the edge of the bed. Amy started reading again, but she found her voice was quivering when Sheldon lightly brush her feet.

"Louder," he ordered.

Amy did as she was told. Even when Sheldon parted her legs apart and settled himself between them. Even when Sheldon placed soft kisses across her inner thighs. Suddenly, he looked up and said, "I want you to keep reading. Can you do that?"

When she nodded and continued reading, Sheldon kissed her womanhood.

His tongue explored her folds, and her voice trembled. She almost gave in reading when he mumbled, "Don't stop reading, Amy," with his lips still attached to her sensitive spot. The vibration of his mumble sent shivers to her whole body. Still, she tried reading and failing as her words kept being interrupted with the moans that were trying to escape. She lost it completely when Sheldon inserted his finger to her core, massaging her. He added another digit and found the nub that always made her go wild.

There was no way she could continue reading, she even had a hard time to breathe—in a good way. She thought she would explode. So, she begged. "Sheldon… please," she only managed to say.

Fortunately, Sheldon understood. He intensified his ministration, greedily lapping the juices that were flowing out of her while his fingers still kneading her. "Let go, Amy," he mumbled.

His words sent her to oblivion instantly. She must had screamed his name aloud, although she did not notice it—not that she cared anyway. Neighbors be damned. When she slowly came down, she felt Sheldon's hands were pressing her hips—which meant she was shaking so hard he had to keep her in place. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked at him and he was staring at her intensely. She suddenly felt shy, especially when she realized that the paper was crumpled in her hand.

"You're so beautiful," he said, caressing her hips.

At that moment, Amy felt so loved by him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, then kissed his lips hard—the lips that were on her private part not long ago. That fact did not disgust her, she could taste herself on his lips and it excited her. However, Sheldon detached himself from her.

"Amy, I just kissed your…."

"I don't care." She crashed her lips on his again. Their tongues were dancing around each other until Amy moved to his neck.

"Look what you've done to it. You deserve to be punished," said Sheldon, panting. He pulled her to his chest and squeezed her bottom. "And to distract me with your beautiful mind and body when I clearly said I would spend the evening with the guys."

"I was just fooling around. I did not expect you'll come home immediately," she replied apologetically.

"But you were naked?"

Amy shrugged. "Just a wishful thinking."

"Well, the point remains. You need to be punished."

She looked at him in the eye and said hoarsely, "You're right. I've been a very _very_ bad girl."

Sheldon detached himself from her and sat up, leaning on the headboard. He patted his thighs. Amy gulped and switch to bend over his lap.

He nodded when she was on all fours before him. "Now, are you sorry for what you have done, Doctor Fowler?"

"I am, Doctor Cooper." She gasped when his hand rubbing her naked behind.

"Sorry will not release you from punishment, Doctor Fowler."

 _Smack._

Amy groaned when the first slap hit her. She loved it.

"You need to learn from this," he said.

 _Smack._

"For every action."

 _Smack._

"There is an equal."

 _Smack._

"And opposite."

 _Smack._

"Reaction."

 _Smack._

"Do you understand?"

 _Smack._

Amy was too busy moaning to answer him.

 _Smack._

"Do you understand?"

 _Smack._

"Y-yes," she replied meekly.

 _Smack._

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Doctor Cooper," she replied a little louder. "Please, Sheldon," she only managed to say. Sheldon was not hurting her at all. His spanks were not hard not to cause her any pain, but they were enough to send her to heaven. It looked like she was not the only one who was affected by their activity, Amy could feel his erection on her stomach and she rubbed it around with her stomach.

Sheldon groaned and caressed her behind tenderly before carefully laying her on the bed and placing himself on top of her.

"Oh, Amy, you Vixen." Sheldon grabbed the crumpled paper abandoned on the bed and scanned the opened page. "Read that part to me again."

She took it. "With pleasure, Doctor Cooper."

"Oh, little lady, say that again and I'll teach you about pleasure."

Amy giggled, although it did not last long as Sheldon's mouth was suddenly on her pert breast. She moaned and the paper soon was forgotten. Sheldon knew how sensitive her nipples were and he took advantage of it. His tongue was messaging one of her peaks and his palm was kneading and fondling the other. Before she knew it, she was rubbing herself on his thigh. The sensation was almost too much, but she stopped herself.

"Sheldon, I need you," she panted.

Sheldon got the clue and adjusted his position. His manhood was on her opening, ready to invade her. He slowly inserted himself into her not to hurt her. However, Amy was not as patient as he was, she squeezed down his bottom to enter her fully. Both moaned at the sensation, both thought they would never get tired at it.

Sheldon had been patient enough the whole time, he could not hold himself any longer. His thrust was quick and hard. He was afraid to crush her for a moment, but her hands were still squeezing his behind and she thrust herself meeting him in the middle—assuring him that he was not hurting her. It was easy for Amy to build herself to another orgasm.

Sheldon, knowing her body, kept his pace until he felt her wall clenched. He felt her core milking him and then he let go. Sheldon pressed his face to her neck, trying to stifle his groan which failed terribly. Amy was not doing any better, she was screaming his name and scratched his back. By now, he was sure if the guys were still next door, they would hear them. Not that he cared, in fact, he was kind of proud.

Sheldon waited a moment before rolling off of her and laid beside her. Still panting, he pulled her to him so that they were chest to chest, harmonizing their beating hearts.

"I love you," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," she replied, placing a soft kiss on his chest. It was a nonsexual action, but it was very intimate to him. "I might need to get some water. I almost read the entire paper for you," she added.

Only then did he realize that her voice was hoarse. "Want me to get it for you?" He felt guilty, after all, he was the one who told her to do so.

"No, no." Amy was too comfortable to move. "I'll do it later," she replied. Truth to be told, she was not sure if she would be able to stand straight and walk to the kitchen after the things she just experienced.

"Okay."

Their breath became slower and steady, yet none of them was sleeping. "I like this," Sheldon said.

"Snuggling?" she asked.

"No. Well, yes. But that's not what I meant," he replied. "I love hearing you read that paper while I performed cunnilingus. I got new information about science while pleasuring you, two birds, one stone."

"Really? You could still pay attention to what I said the whole time?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Amy, I'm a great multitasker," he replied smugly. "You know I can sexually stimulate you in two ways at the same time."

Amy only nodded in agreement. Sheldon surely could.

* * *

 **That's it, guys.**

 **The original plan was to have the story in two chapters only. However, I was over thinking about Shamy and stuff as usual when I came up with another idea for what might be another chapter—if I get the time and mood to really working on it. In the meantime, consider this story is finished, I don't want to disappoint anyone by expecting too much. LOL.**

 **Thank you for reading! Have a great day. Some kind words would be lovely :)**


End file.
